


Don’t Take Him

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Confession, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Jason gets the confession he’s always wanted to hear, but not in the way that he imagined.





	Don’t Take Him

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Confession by fire

“Dick!” Jason shouted, panic clawing at the depths of his throat as the pit of his stomach dropped. Dread scratched the surface of his insides, his heart beating wildly as he watched a silver bullet fly straight into the bluebird’s flesh, hitting him straight in the gut. 

The older Robin cried out in pain, voice screeching as he dropped to the ground before Jason.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cursed under his breath and hastily fell to his knees. “You fucking— _you idiot_ ,” he spat, anger boiling within him, so pissed at Dick for being the self-sacrificing fool. The  _fool_  that he secretly  _loved_  and the  _idiot_  that decided he needed to take a bullet for him even though Jason could have deflected it.

Dick coughed, wet and thick, and Jason felt his heart seize for a brief second when he thought the worst might happen. Tenderly, he gathered Dick in his arms and cradled him as he guided his head to his lap. There was a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his neck felt clammy. “Dick—“ He called and heard the man wince as he shifted him slightly. Jason froze, turquoise eyes traveling down to the wound and he gasped.

 _Oh god_. There was so much blood. So much that Jason was starting to worry, couldn't contain the dread within him. Jason gently removed Dick’s hand and placed his own over the wound, applying pressure. The more he did so, the more the red liquid seemed to spread. The hole was so small and yet, it did so much damage. Jason could feel the viscous liquid sticking to his glove, the blood seeping through Dick’s uniform and completely soaked it.

Jason shed his leather jacket and threw it over the wound and pressed down once more. He prayed someone would get here in time. That Tim was chasing down the fucker that had shot Dick from afar.

_Just please, don’t take—_

“ _Dick._  Hey. Talk to me,” he called and cupped his cheek with his blood-stained hand. Those expressive bright blues that he adored were obscured by the whites of his mask and Jason couldn't tell if he was fading out or not. “Dick— _come on_.”

“Ja—” he wheezed, his breath short and coming in bursts. “—son.”

Jason spammed the alert button on their communication devices, hoping someone nearby would answer their distress calls. They needed to get Dick treated and quick.

“Just—just hold on.” Jason threaded their fingers together and brushed a thumb atop his hand, earned a soft whimper from the injured bird.

“Jay—” Dick whispered and called his name again. His voice was so quiet, fading into the soft murmurs of the wind. Jason panicked and quickly felt around for his pulse. It was there but faint and Jason wasn’t sure if he could hold out any longer. Who knew what part of his organ was hit. All Jason could do was pray it wasn't life threatening, but his hopes were draining from the state Dick was in.

“What?” he rasped, tried to hold back a choked sob, hiding the worry that was clearly evident in his body language. Anyone could see the slight tremor in his shoulders, the way he clung to the bluebird, grasping on and refusing to let go.

“Closer.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Jason leaned towards Dick, so close that their noses were almost touching.

“Yeah?”

Without a warning, Dick stretched out his neck and stole a kiss from Jason. “ _Love you_ ,” he murmured, teeth grazing Jason’s bottom lip as he fell back down and passed out in his arms.

Jason sat there frozen, couldn't believe what had just happened. Couldn't even begin to comprehend, not with his mind scattered and his emotions bouncing all over the place.

“You—you  _what?_ ” Finally bringing himself back to reality, he turned his blue-green eyes down to the man and found his body limp in his arms, just faintly breathing. “You can't just—Dick!” he shouted in panic. “You fucking idiot! You can't just do that to me when you're almost dying!” Jason caressed his cheek and pressed his forehead to the motionless body. He breathed shakily. “ _Dick_ ,” he choked. “You better—you better not be dead. I haven't even told you yet,” Jason whispered softly.

 _That I love you_.


End file.
